This invention pertains to a tape transport apparatus particularly suitable for feeding magnetic recording tape wrapped to form supply and take-up rolls and characterized by unique means for providing tension in that span of tape defined between the supply and take-up rolls. This invention is particularly useful in providing a very small, rugged tape transport, such as may be held in the palm of the hand though not limited to such particular use.
The tape transport equipment disclosed herein employs principles of operation shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,370,803 and 3,370,804 wherein an annular resilient rotating body engages and drives the supply and take-up rolls while pressure is applied to the interface defined between the supply roll and the resilient drive body and a greater pressure is applied to the interface defined between the take-up roll and the drive body. In this manner, and as explained in detail in the above identified patents, the tape span extending between the supply and take-up rolls is subjected to tension so that a transducer can cooperate with the tape.